


Stuffed Heart

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, k so this was one of my first works and the cringe, minsung if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink





	Stuffed Heart

> Every member knew about Changbin's sleep buddy named Gyu. 

When they first saw Changbins little interview they laughed at how cute he was acting,praising him for the idea of winning over their fans hearts but on their first night sleeping in the dorms and Chan saw the boy with the dark image grab the stuffed munchlax plush toy and hug it close to his chest laying on the top bunk, he realized the younger was not acting. 

Upon telling the rest of the members his findings, they laughed and started to tease the boy by hiding the stuffed animal. That was the last time they ever touched Gyu. 

That night, Changbin slept peacefully while the rest twisted and turned in their beds trying to get comfortable with their new injuries. 

They learned their lessons, they really did, but yet here they were surrounding the kitchen table where Gyu laid with a stain on his stomach.

The boys were all playing truth or dare on the cloudy Friday night while Changbin was out grabbing Pizza. They were all high off the playful and laughter-filled energy that they weren't thinking straight, so when Felix laughingly dared Jisung to hold Changbins precious plushie with him for the rest of the game, a disaster was bound to happen. 

"Truth or dare, Minho," Chan asked the quiet boy, his throat still hurting from yelling out the window, "Dare," The boy glancing at Jisung, he decided to play it safe, he didn't need any confessions tonight but little did lee know was you couldn't play safe in truth or dare with Chan.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest person here" He smirked as Minho instantly turned red. "Well, I'm ready," Hyun-jin said puckering his lips, Minho pushed him away and bashfully crawled over to Jisung, "Sorry" He said and pecked him on the lips but as jisung moved closer to kiss him back, gyu fell from his lap and knocked over the conveniently placed coke, fabric and liquid clashing. 

"Shit!" Jisung exclaimed quickly pick the plushie rubbing it with the sleve of his sweater. "Its not coming off!".

-  
-  
-  
-

"Great, not only is it stained there is now a gaping hole" Felix crossed his arms the the group decided that cutting the stained fabric off would help, "Does anyone have that exact colour of fabric in their closet? we have no time, Changbin is coming back with the pizza any sec-"The front door of the dorm opens revealing a smiling Changbin. They were dead.

"Gosh, let's dig in, I'm starving," He said coming to place the pizza boxes on the kitchen table when he stopped in his tracks. His plushie, his munchlax, his most cherished item that he owns, was ruined. 

"What the fuck did you guys do?!" He yelled grabbing the ripped plushie tossing the pizza onto the floor. The boys went silent awaiting to be verbally or physically attacked but instead, they heard Changbins voice crack and choked sobs escaped his lips. They watched as tears escaped his eyes as he ever so carefully turned Gyu, assessing the damage. 

"Binnie, we can get you another one, we're so sorry" Minho spoke to the fragile boy. "Get me another one? I don't want a-fucking-nother one Minho! I want this one! Why cant any of you respect my stuff" He yells again and retreats to his room throwing the plushie at them still sobbing. 

He stayed in his room for days, Chan camping on the couch for the time being. The boys figured that maybe gyu wasn't just important because it helped him fall asleep .  
-

-  
-  
-

It was perfect. The eight boys slowly walked to the last dorm on the right, slowly opening the door revealing the dark room. Woojn carefully turned on the lights revealing a lump of blankets on Changbins bunk, "Go away" He croaked, "We have something for you" Jeongin said.  Changbin turned to yell at the boys to get out once more but stopped when he saw what was in the maknaes hand.   
Gyu, he looked brand new. He slowly came down taking the plushie from his hands turning it all around to inspect every inch of his beloved gyu. No stains or rips anywhere but he knew it was his from the stitches where the gaping hole once was.

"Look, we're really sorry Binnie. What we did was very stupid and immature, we should have respected your wish for gyu to be untouched and we are ashamed. We're sorry that this had to happen for us to learn that it has a great value to you" Minho apologized, him being the most sympathetic out the group. Changbin stared at his plushie for a bit before nodding his head before speaking.

"I forgive you, maybe I should have just told you guys the true value of Gyu to you guys and about, _about her_  so you all would have been more understanding of my protectiveness over this " Changbin admitted grabbing the attention of the boys. "Her?" Jisung asked quietly, Changbin nodded and signalled for everyone to take a seat on the ground in a circle. 

All eyes were on Changbin as he spoke, " Her name was y/n," he smiled at the name, "We were those childhood friends turned lovers, from SK to grade 11. As soon I'd spot her the world and all the negative thoughts with it would just melt away and all I could see was her, I always found myself smiling around her and that feeling never went away. _I loved her_ " Changbin confessed looking at the boys with tears in his eyes. "Our first date was a weird arcade and we were hogging the claw machine, I remember putting coin after coin, as we tried getting just one plushie." Changbin then held up gyu "She suggested to name it gyu something about it being very popular back in her favourite decade. "Last year something unexpected happened, late at night, the burner in her kitchen was left on by accident, " he choked on his words and Minho rubbed his arm in support, "They took her off life support a few days later, the only thing they were able to salvage from her room was this stupid munchlax plushie she clawed out in the 8th grade." He let out a breathy laugh, " They were able to get all the soot off and get rid of the smell and it was given to me.  _This is all I have left of y/n_."  He fumbled with the toy remising the good times.

"Wow Binnie, it seems Y/n was very special to you," Woojin said to the boy with silent tears falling down his face, "We should have been carful regardless this won't happen again." Changbin nodded, "I just miss her soo much" He sighed hugging gyu close to his chest. "I'm sure she misses you too, come here" The group enveloped Changbin in a big hug eventually falling asleep on the floor of the dorm as a certain angel watches over them.


End file.
